Mysterious Haru
by Red Crow
Summary: Tamaki saves a mysterious boy from the streets. you can like it or suck it, but i put my brain into this, so i'm proud!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry potter or Host club. I hope you like.**

Mysterious Haru

Tamaki was sitting beside the bed, looking at the small boy sleeping on it. He'd found the boy passed out and beaten on the side of the road. He'd had the boy brought to the mansion and looked at by a doctor. But he was worried, how had such a small boy been so beaten up?

He was making all sorts of scenarios in his head when the boy opened his eyes and looked at him. Tamaki had never seen such beautiful green eyes.

The boy looked at him and blinked. ''Was I unconscious in the street somewhere?'' he asked.

Tamaki nodded.

''And did you find me and bring me to your home cuz you were worried?'' again Tamaki nodded. The boy sat up and smiled at him.

''Well then, thank you. My name's Haru. What's yours?''

''Tamaki Suoh.'' Tamaki said slowly. Haru grinned at him.

''Well Tamaki, I guess I owe you one.'' He said happily.

Haru looked around at the room. ''Wow, this is much nicer than what I've been sleeping in.'' he said impressed.

''Where have you been sleeping?'' Tamaki wanted to know.

Haru still looked at the room. ''Oh, I don't live anywhere, but I sleep wherever I do work for that night. If I don't have any work, its back to the street.'' He said without a care.

''Work?'' what type of work was like that?

Haru looked at him. ''Yeah, you see, I'm a prostitute. Really have to be unless I wanna get caught.''

Tamaki felt his mouth drop. ''But why? Can't you find other work besides selling your body?'' he wanted to know. He was horrified by what he'd just been told.

Haru shook his head. ''Nah, you see, I'm hiding from some powerful people. If I got a normal job, they'd find my record in an instant and find me. But I still need money for food and stuff, so I have to work. And sex is actually the only job where I don't have to give them my name or anything.'' He said, stretching. He winced and held his side gingerly.

''Well, at least when the men aren't too rough or violent. That's how I got so beat up. The asshole had a thing for tying me up and hitting me while he did whatever with my body. As soon as he fell asleep, I untied myself, put on some clothes, took all his money, and ran outa there. But he really did a number on me, so I kinda passed out.'' He said embarrassed. ''Heheh, didn't mean to inconvenience anyone.''

''How can you do that?'' Tamaki asked, there was horror in his voice.

Haru smiled gently at him. ''People got to live, no matter how they have to. No matter what you need to do, people gotta live day to day. And all I did was live. May not have been pretty or nice, but it let me live, and that's all I really wanted.'' He started to close his eyes. ''Aren't all people the same? Wanting to live in order to find a better tomorrow, or in order to be with someone? Don't all people just wanna live?'' he said the words, but he seemed to be asking himself that question.

_Don't all people just wanna live?_

The words made their way into Tamaki's head, and he started to understand. Everyone wanted to live for a better day. And that was what Haru had been doing. Living in order to see a better day.

Tamaki made his decision and told the servants. Haru would stay with them until he could stop running and hiding.

Haru learned about this when he woke up, and when he saw how happy Tamaki was, he couldn't stop his laughter.

Tamaki didn't have school for a while, so he and Haru became good friends. After all, they were in the same mansion. They became good friends, and Haru taught Tamaki that not everything was what it seemed. There was usually another story under the one that is seen.

Tamaki considered Haru his older brother, though Haru was much smaller than him and had a childish laugh. Even though Haru was like a child in appearance like Hani-sempai, Tamaki still considered him his older brother.

And so, he asked his father if Haru could attend Ouran when the break ended. Of course his father agreed once he met Haru and talked with him. People couldn't help but like Haru when they met him. He was just so accepting and knowing.

Tamaki couldn't wait for when the break ended. He wanted everyone to meet Haru.


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterious Haru ch.1

**Chapter 1**

The hosts entered the club room. Tamaki had said that he had a surprise for them. He was giggling when he opened the door, and let the others walk in.

The hosts got in, and saw a boy sitting on one of the couched, taking a nap. The boy looked about the same height as Haruhi, with long black hair cascading around his still form. He was really pale and looked delicate. He was beautiful and was obviously foreign. He actually looked like a girl!

''Mi' lord, did you kidnap a girl and dress her as a boy?'' Hikaru asked with a blank expression.

Tamaki looked outraged. ''Of course not!'' he yelled. ''This is Haru, our newest student and host!'' he was standing by the boy now. The boy who was opening his eyes.

The hosts gasped at the beautiful green eyes they saw. They'd never seen such a bright green. Haru yawned.

''Well, that was a pretty short nap. Hey, my name's Haru and it's nice to meet you.'' He said with a wave.

He started looking around. ''Wow, your old man has some nice tastes Tama, but why's everything pink?'' he wanted to know. ''And why is she wearing a guy's uniform?'' he said pointing at Haruhi.

The twins and Hani were shocked.

''It's none of my business, but it seems like it's an interesting story.'' He said.

He was eventually told, and the hosts learned his story.

''Aren't you ashamed?'' Kyoya finally asked. Haru looked at him.

''Well not really.'' He said, scratching his head. ''I mean, think of this, you're trapped on a deserted island without any wood but plenty of fire starting stuff. But you have nothing to burn 'cept for your clothes. So you burn your clothes till your butt naked on the beach, and you watch as the smoke rises. After a while, a boat comes to get you.'' He looked at Kyoya with a smile. ''When your saved, you aint gonna feel any shame, just relief and pride that you're alive. So really, there's no need for me to feel shame for doing something that helped keep me alive. Heck, I have principals and I didn't wanna steal from some poor people. So I did what I could. Why should I feel shame?''

His words got the others thinking, why should he feel shame? Why?

They'd gotten Usa-chan messed up, and now the hosts were freaking out. Except for Mori, Kyoya, and Haru. They got so loud, that they woke up Hani.

They freaked out when Hani threw Tamaki's bear onto the ground. Hani got up and saw his bunny, all covered in tea.

''How'd Usa-chan get dirty.'' Hani asked with a low and menacing voice.

They were all about to pass out from fear, so Haru got up and walked toward Hani. He took Usa-chan and caught the leg Hani aimed at his head.

''Hmm, did you make sure Usa-chan took his bath?'' he asked Hani, letting the leg go.

Hani still looked menacing, but he shook his head no. Haru nodded.

''Then he must have thought he could take a bath with the tea.'' He said. Hani got back to normal.

''Really?'' he asked Haru.

''Yup, so why don't we go and give him a real bath now?'' he asked with a smile.

Hani smiled back, and took Haru's hand. Haru smiled and walked with Hani to one of the side rooms.

The twins, Haruhi, and Tamaki slumped over in relief. They'd been saved.

It seemed they hadn't noticed how fast or strong Haru had been. Or how unafraid.

But Kyoya and Mori noticed, and they remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

Mysterious Haru ch.2

**Chapter 2**

Hani was splashing the tea and there wasn't much left. He finally realized, and tears started.

Haru reached for the bowl, and drank the tea. He smiled at Hani. ''I'd love to have some more. Will you make some for me Hani?'' he asked the small host. Hani grinned at him, and started making more tea.

Soon the customers were drinking tea and Tamaki was trying to make Haruhi return to being a girl. Then, they all figured out about the physical exam. They needed to keep Haruhi's secret, secret.

''Hmm, that might be a problem.'' Haru mumbled to himself. ''I guess people wouldn't like to see all those marks.'' He was standing to the side and talking quietly, but three people heard. Kyoya, Hani, and Mori heard what he said. And they wondered, what marks?

Tamaki tried to be Haruhi, and instead turned to dust when she glared at him. Haru was nowhere to be found since he'd been given a private room for his exam.

Haruhi was also given a room, so she went to it. And then the hosts heard about a sexual predator! Haruhi was in danger!

But when they found the man, they realized that he was just looking for his daughter, and relaxed after telling him where to go.

But then Kyoya was told something by one of the nurses.

''It seems, that there really was a sexual predator, and he was seen fleeing into the exam room where Haru was.'' He said.

Everyone was silent for a moment, but when the words sunk, they freaked out! They ran to Haru's exam room as fast as they could!

Haru was silent as the man laughed darkly at him. He looked up at the ceiling. There wasn't much he could do with his hands and feet tied down. And no one would hear him, so he made no sound. He just had to wait for the man to finish. After all, he'd had years of being abused. So he could handle any amount of pain. And he'd been raped before, so it wasn't anything new.

Hands started touching his chest-he only wore black boxers-and he turned his face away to look at the ceiling near the door. He wouldn't look at the man. He heard the door get kicked open.

Mori kicked the door open, and the hosts saw a large man wearing a mask touching a tied up Haru!

Hani glared and ran forward and he kicked the bastard in the face hard enough to knock him into the opposite wall. The bastard fell unconscious to the floor.

The twins started untying Haru, and he looked at them. ''Hey guys, how'd Haruhi's exam go?'' There wasn't any fear or pain in his voice.

''How can you be so calm? You were attacked by a sexual predator!'' the twins demanded after they'd untied him.

Haru sat up, and they saw silvery scars all over his body. Even on his hips and probably more hidden under his boxers. He shrugged. ''It's nothing new, and besides, pain can be ignored no matter how much there is.'' He said, picking up his clothes.

''What do you mean it's nothing new?'' Kyoya asked calmly, though inside he was furious.

Haru put on his pants. ''I've been raped a few times by some people I used to consider friends, so rape doesn't scare me. And my relatives made sure that I had a high tolerance for pain by the time I was six, so pain doesn't affect me that much.'' He started buttoning his jacket. ''Don't get me wrong, I can still feel pain, but I can ignore it no matter how bad it is.'' He sat back down and put on his shoes.

He looked up at the stunned hosts. ''Sorry I didn't call out though, but really, I didn't care what he did to me. It probably wouldn't have been anything new.''

No one knew what to say to his words, but they all had the urge to cry for some strange and unknown reason.

Hikaru and Kaoru were having a fight, and they'd even dyed their hair pink and blue.

''Hey, you two shouldn't play such a mean trick on the others.'' Haru said to them when they told everyone their plans. ''And besides, isn't it good that two people can tell you two apart?''

''Who's the second person?'' they asked him. He only grinned at them and walked away.

The Arabian hall was really popular, and the girls really liked Haru dressed as the queen. He did look pretty good in it too, though he didn't really notice.

Then a kid walked in, and declared that he wanted to be an apprentice. Tamaki was happy to be called king. So he agreed.

But the kid was weirded out by what he saw. He ran away from the twins and bumped into Haruhi and Haru.

He looked at them, especially Haru.

''Are you gay?'' he asked Haru.

Haru looked at him and smiled. ''Yeah, are you trying to win the attention of a girl you like?'' he asked back.

The kid looked shocked, and in awe. ''You're the real king aren't you? Can you help me!'' he wanted to know.

Haru smiled at him. ''Sure, let's go to that lady of yours.'' And so saying, he put the tea tray down. ''I'm going somewhere guys, I'll be back soon.'' He said, waving to the club as the kid led him out of the room.

The hosts were worried, and after closing up early, they followed the two. And found them playing a piano, with a girl. The girl sat beside the kid and Haru sat on her other side. They were all having fun playing the piano.

Later Haru explained. ''Shiro liked that girl, but she's going away tomorrow, so he wanted to tell her how he felt. I just helped him.'' he said with a smile and a drink of tea. But then he looked thoughtful. ''But now I thing Shiro has a crush on me.'' he said.

Huh?

The hosts didn't want to believe, but when Shiro came back later and sat by Haru, looking at him adoringly, they couldn't lie to themselves. Shiro had fallen in love with Haru!

And Haru just thought it was sweet!

They were at the beach today, and Haruhi was pretty weirded out. Haru was sitting on Mori's back with Hani as he swam.

He got out with Mori though. And so, Hani was swept away by the currents.

They looked for him, and Haru and Mori got separated from the others. Haru followed Mori, but the plants were much taller than him, so Mori ended up carrying him. And that's how the soldiers found them, thinking that Mori had kidnapped Haru.

The guns pointed at them, and so of course Mori tried to protect Haru. Haru who had gone all quiet and expressionless.

He was seeing the soldiers, and remembering other soldiers, and screams. His screams and his sister's scream. He was deep in his thoughts, so he didn't see Hani rescue them, but Hani saw the expression in his eyes. The expression that said that he'd seen too many things. Things no one should ever see.

Soon the other hosts found them, and Haru was back to normal, at least, he looked that way. Inside, he was shaking, wanting someone to hold him, wanting someone who could actually see behind his mask. Someone who would let him cry at last. Inside he was shaking, but outside he was perfectly fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Mysterious Haru ch.3

**Chapter 3**

They were at the beach this time, but Haru was pretty quiet. He was sitting by himself on the edge rock shaped like a cat. His eyes were closed and he was taking a nap. He was really tired, and he loved the warm sun.

He stayed there the entire time, but he woke up when he heard some of the girls screaming. He got up, and saw Haruhi throw some shells at three boys.

They might have hit Haruhi, but Haru pushed her away. ''Take the girls away and get the others!'' he told her.

She nodded and ran to get help with the girls. But while Haru had been looking at them, one of the boys had grabbed hold of him.

''Tamaki, Haru is being attacked!'' Haruhi yelled as they reached the others.

The hosts ran to the rock.

''You should be in the sea, you little brat!'' said one of the boys, throwing Haru into the sea with a punch.

''Haru!'' Tamaki yelled jumping into the water. Kyoya and Mori also jumped.

Perhaps that was why the three of them saw Haru look down at the water, and smile a dark and haunting smile.

Kyoya got Haru, and the others crowded around them. He said he didn't need a doctor.

''Haru, are you a good fighter like Mori and Hani?'' Tamaki asked slowly.

Haru looked up at him from where Mori held him. ''Yes.'' Haru said with a smile.

''Then why didn't you fight back? Or at least call for help?'' Tamaki demanded.

''But I didn't need help. I can swim very well, and Haruhi and the girls are safe, so isn't that good?'' Haru asked with a confused face.

''How can you be so calm?'' Tamaki yelled. ''You almost drowned!''

''Death isn't scary at all. It's just warm.'' Haru said calmly without any expression.

Tamaki looked at him, and glared. ''If you're not gonna accept that you're wrong, then I'm not talking to you anymore!'' he yelled, before marching away.

Haruhi watched him, and she started to understand. She'd been worried about Haru too.

''I don't understand.'' Haru began softly. He looked tired. ''Why's he so mad? I could have killed those guys by myself, so why's he mad?''

What did Haru mean Kill? What was he talking about!

Tamaki was sulking and gloomy. He'd yelled at his big brother, and now he felt bad. But when Haruhi and Haru walked in, he felt his jaw drop. Haruhi was wearing a dress, and so was Haru! And a white one at that!

''I can't find any of the clothes I packed. So Haruhi let me wear one of hers.'' he said to them where he sat at the table. ''And I really don't mind if I look weird. It's just clothes.'' But he didn't look weird. He looked like a really pretty girl!

The meal started, and Haruhi loved the giant tuna. She could finally eat it!

Haru liked the crab, but he made sure Tamaki couldn't have any, so Tamaki left, but he was afraid of the mansion and asked Kyoya to go with him.

Alone with the other hosts, Haru started to understand why he was so mad.

''Oh, only my sister ever worried about me.'' he said thoughtfully. ''I should apologize huh.'' He said to the room.

Everyone nodded, and Haru got up. He asked the maid where Tamaki's room was and she took him to it. Haru opened it and walked in. he closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed where Tamaki was pretending to be asleep.

''Sorry Tamaki.'' Haru said, looking down as he dangled his feet. ''I didn't know other people besides my sister worried about me. After she died, no one's really cared what I did so I didn't understand at first why you were so mad but now I know, and I'm sorry.'' He said, getting up and heading to the door. ''Thanks for worrying about me; I hope you'll be yourself again tomorrow. Goodnight Tamaki.'' He said before stepping out of the room and closing the door. He didn't see Tamaki's look of joy, and sadness. He was sad to hear about Haru's sister, but he was glad they could be friends again. It was a happy Tamaki that went to sleep.

Haru had gotten sick and run into the closest room. He'd run into Kyoya's room, and now Kyoya was on top of him.

''Do you wanna kiss?'' Haru asked.

Kyoya smirked. ''I have to say, you look pretty good in a dress. But I wonder, can you do the same things as a girl does?''

Haru smiled. ''If you mean sex and housework, then yeah. But if you mean being a mother, then no.''

''Well then, let's just see about the sex.'' And saying that, Kyoya leaned down and kissed Haru on the lips. He'd never said that he was straight.

Kyoya was very gentle, and that was strange to Haru. But he liked it, the gentleness, he like it very much. But just because Kyoya was gentle didn't mean he wasn't wild. He was a very good lover, and by the time they were done, they were both worn out and tired.

Haru snuggled closer into Kyoya's arms.

''When will you take off the mask?'' Kyoya asked, looking down at the boy sleeping so soundly in his arms. He smiled; he would make sure he alone could take credit for taking off that mask. And he would make sure no one else ever experienced Haru under them. Haru was his, now and forever.

As soon as the girl wearing boy clothes walked in with Haruhi in tow, there was trouble. Haru-strangely enough-marched right up to her and pulled Haruhi away. Then he looked at the tall girl coldly.

''Don't insult me lady.'' He said coldly. ''I don't care what it is, but don't make a fool of gay men. Especially when you're not even a man!'' he said, pointing at her with unusual fury.

The hosts were shocked; they'd never seen Haru so emotional before!

Then the Zuka club introduced themselves and Tamaki fainted. The customers had already left. And Haru was still mad.

''Why are you glaring at us so harshly? Is it because we're women?'' Benio demanded. She stepped back at the fierce gaze directed at her.

''I've never been so embarrassed to be gay.'' Haru said coldly, sitting back with his leg over one knee. He looked at the Zuka club imperiously. ''You and your club, using the fact that you're women to get sobs from people. Really, that's what a fool would do.'' He said with a look that even Kyoya was amazed at. ''If my sister was still alive, she would beat you three up for talking like that. And who are you to decide if Haruhi should leave or not?'' he demanded.

To the Zuka club, he seemed to grow and the surroundings seemed to disappear into darkness. They were looking at the demon lord!

''Do you know her mind, are you her mother, her father?'' he demanded, making them shrink to try and escape his gaze. ''No, you are none of these things, so you have no right to try to even insult the club which she is in. and you certainly do not have the right to insult people who you have not even tried to know. You make judgments on people just as you believe the world makes judgments on women!'' he folded his arms. ''And if you do the same as the world, then doesn't that make you just as stereotypical as the world? Doesn't that make you just the same as those people you consider lowlifes?''

The Zuka club fell into a black abyss, and became a mess of out-cold girls on the floor. They'd passed out from the horror and the fear and the shock.

The host club was staring in shock at Haru, who looked at the Zuka club in disdain. He seemed completely different as he sat on that chair. He looked like a demon king!

''Che, I hate stupid people.'' He said coldly. His eyes were so cold. ''I need a nap.'' He said grumpily, before getting up and heading to one of the couches. He got a blanket from somewhere, and went immediately to sleep.

No one knew how to react. But when the Zuka club finally came to, they all sat down and talked. And then Haru woke up. And he didn't seem to remember any of the scary things he'd said or done!

The hosts made a promise then and there. They would not make Haru mad. Not unless they wanted to see that demon king again.

Kyoya though, was thinking of how to bring that demon out. When he had Haru squirming under him in pleasure. He would love to see how that worked.

It was Halloween, and everyone was dressed in a costume.

Haru was dressed as a cute little Neko, wearing tight fitting shorts and a tight top. All black of course. The girls loved it, and Kyoya did as well.

The day was good, until Haru got cursed after seeing a witch in the window.

He didn't mind it though, so he just went around helping the girls make cookies. It was fun, but the cookies didn't turn out right, and then he realized the truth.

He took Hikaru by the hand and went to where Kaoru was standing. He got the two of them together and smiled.

''So, can we dance now? You two did promise me.'' he said smiling. They looked amazed, but grinned at him.

And that was how the three of them started dancing, laughing happily in the middle of the students. They had a great time, though Kyoya did not like how the three of them were looking so close. He was a jealous man.

They were standing in front of Haruhi's complex, and attracting a lot of attention. Haruhi was really mad at them, but she still invited them inside her house. The hosts were amazed at how small it was.

''Well, not everyone can have a mansion.'' Haru said, eating his chocolate cake. He loved chocolate. That got the hosts quiet.

And then Hani asked Haruhi to cook something, and then somehow, Tamaki fell on top of Haru. And Haruhi's dad came in.

He saw a small boy under a blond boy. In his house.

''Oh, hey Ranka.'' Haru said as he sat up, pushing Tamaki off. ''How ya been?'' he asked.

Everyone sat around the table, and they realized that Kyoya knew Ranka. But what shocked them the most was how Ranka knew Haru.

''Dad, how do you know Haru?'' Haruhi asked, watching her dad hugging Haru.

Ranka smiled at her. ''I met Haru a few months back when he ran into the bar all beaten up and bloody.'' As he spoke, Ranka remembered that day.

The boy had been bloody and his clothes had been torn. He'd been conscious though, and had smiled at the stunned Ranka.

''Heheh, sorry about this, but could you let me hide here for a while? There's a guy I really don't wanna go with.'' He said, leaning back with a smile.

''What guy?'' Ranka found himself asking.

The boy closed his eyes and smiled. ''He's a bad dude; I've heard that anyone who goes with him will end up bloody and broken. So we were all careful, but he got me with different hair and eyes. I went with him, and he tried to beat me up. The ass was pretty sick, and that's something after all the crap I've seen.'' He took a shuddering breath. ''I just got away, but he's chasing me. So could you let me sleep here for a while?'' he started drifting into sleep. ''I'll go once I wake up, so you won't be inconvenienced.'' He started shaking.

''Wait, who are you?'' Ranka asked.

The boy smiled softly. ''My name's Haru. Just Haru.'' And he fell asleep.

The hosts were quiet as they listened to the story. They were again shocked and horrified at what they were learning about Haru.

''Haru, how come you've been in so much danger?'' Hani asked with large eyes full of worry.

Haru smiled. ''Heheh, it's just cuz of my occupation. There are some pretty messed-up men out there.'' he said with a shrug.

''Who are you running from?'' Mori asked softly.

Haru grinned at him. ''They're some people who just wanna use me. They either want my money, my body, or to use me as a weapon.'' He yawned. ''there's really only five people that I'd trust, but getting word to them without others finding out would be pretty hard.'' He said softly. ''I kinda miss them, but they're better off.'' He said sadly.

''What are their names?'' Hikaru asked.

''They're Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy, and Fred and George Weasley.'' He said with a smile. ''We all went to the same school, and Remus and Sirius are my godfathers.'' He said happily, looking far off.

He was unaware that the hosts were all deciding to do the same thing. They would get word to those people, and get them to Haru.

Haruhi eventually went shopping and Haru went with her. Tamaki followed, and eventually everyone was at the store. The hotpot was really good. Though everyone tried to make Haru eat more meat since he was so skinny. It was a very good meal.

Hani had a cavity and was making it hell for everyone else. He tried to trick Mori, the customers, and Haruhi, but none of it worked.

It had been three days without sweets, and the entire club was scared. Haru had gone off somewhere. When they'd asked where he was going, he'd said it was a surprise.

Haru came back, when Hani was apologizing to Mori for being so mean. He held a small basket in his hand. He walked to Hani and put the basket down.

He opened it, and the hosts were surprised to find beautiful fruit inside. There were strawberries, black berries, and all fruits of the rainbow.

Haru smiled. ''See, these are sweet and they won't make your cavity worse. So you can eat as much fruit as you want.'' He said happily. Hani looked at him, and then jumped into Haru's arms. The two fell back laughing.

That was how Hani lasted, until he could eat candy again. And then he got a mountain of sweets, but his favorite one was a heart made of berries and jam. It was the one he got from Haru.

It was a wonderful valentine's day.

Alice A and B were chasing the two rabbits. One was black and the other was white. The rabbits were Hani and Haru.

It was a pretty weird Alice, but eventually the black queen was defeated and the white king ruled. It was really fun.

They were Heian nobility under the cherry blossoms. And it was very peaceful. But Haru was the only one who wore all black with cherry blossom trees. He actually liked it.

He was standing with Haruhi, having a peaceful talk, when Tamaki tackled them to keep them from being hit by a ball. Haru had the feeling the day was about to get troubling.

He was right. The ball had shattered the window of the newspaper clubs window and hit their president on the head. And then the newspaper club said they wanted to write about the host club. Of course Tamaki wanted to accept, but everyone else refused. It seemed very troubling.

They said no, but Tamaki eventually made them all agree. Of course with conditions. Everyone in the club knew that the newspaper club wanted to find out some dark secret about Tamaki. But they didn't know that the newspaper was also interested in Haru.

What the newspaper club did would cause some very bad events to occur.

They were playing games, commoner games at that. First it was red light-green-light and then it was a game where Hikaru and Kaoru had to cut something.

Haru stood a ways off and laughed as the twins separated Haruhi from the news club. They were obviously keeping Haruhi from the club. It was funny to see Tamaki's reactions.

While he had been laughing, the news club had walked toward him. He looked at the president and smiled. ''Hello, may I help you?'' he asked politely.

''Yes.'' He said. ''It seems you and Suoh have a very close relationship, could you tell us how you met him?'' he asked, his large glasses flashing.

Haru smiled at him. ''Tamaki found me all beat up and unconscious on the street. Then he took me to his home and had a doctor look at me to make sure I was okay. He's really a nice guy.'' He said fondly. He thought of Tamaki as a sort of younger brother. And adorable and sweet kid, even though Tamaki was older than him.

''How did you get so badly hurt?'' there was obvious interest in the president's voice.

Haru smiled at him again. ''A guy had beat me up.'' He said, looking up at the sky. ''He was someone I was looking to avoid, but he disguised himself so I didn't recognize him from the rumor. It's dangerous where I work, but everyone that does the same job as me shares the news when someone really dangerous is found.'' He said, watching the clouds move.

''What do you mean? What did you do for work?'' the president was in heaven.

Haru looked at him now. ''Didn't you know, I was a prostitute. Selling my body was my work, and only reason I'm not doing it anymore is cuz Tamaki and his dad helped me. It's much safer now, and it's much easier too.'' He looked away, though he could imagine the shock and horror on their faces. What he couldn't imagine, was the look of triumph on the president's face. And he didn't see as the short boy ran off to the club.

There was a paper that had to be put out immediately. Before the day was done, the entire school would know about the student Haru and his past.

Haru and Tamaki were hiding, so the other hosts went to the news club. They ambushed the club's members and told them of all the information they had.

Haruhi realized again why she never trusted Kyoya. As the news club was freaking out, she saw something that had her blood going cold. She walked to the paper and picked it up. She had seen true. There was an article about Haru, about his past and what he'd been!

She turned around and gave the paper to the twins. When they saw it, they froze. Hani and Mori and Kyoya looked at it too. And they all froze in horror as they read the article.

**Ouran's newest student and newest host tells secret**

_**It has been learned from Haru himself that he lived a life of immoral deeds before coming to Ouran. The student himself said that he had been a prostitute. We ask you students, how can Ouran allow such an indecent person to attend, and how could the host club allow him to be a member? Should he not be thrown out? After all, if he did such things before, who says he will not do such things again?**_

The article was already on a newspaper!

Mori grabbed the news president by the neck and picked him up. He was glaring at the young man in his hand.

Kyoya went up to him. ''Tell me Komatsuzawa, has this been shown to anyone else?'' he asked coldly, the expression on his face was deadly dark.

Komatsuzawa shuddered. ''We printed that paper already. And it was given throughout the school as an express addition.'' He said shakily.

Kyoya stopped breathing. Mori dropped the president where he had been. The hosts looked at the newspaper club with cold hatred.

''I hope you know gentlemen.'' Kyoya started frostily, with a killer's smile. ''That you three have just made some very powerful and dangerous enemies.'' The look in his eyes had Komatsuzawa wishing that he could take back what he had done. That he could have stopped himself from ever getting involved with the host club. He wished he could take it all back!

There were four of them. He'd been gang-raped before, but never by so many in the past months. He knew that his body had gotten used to the kind world Tamaki had shown him. And he knew that he would be in too much pain to move after they were done with him.

He looked at them, and saw their cruel eyes. He would not be able to move for a while. And that was only if they were gentle. But he knew they would only be cruel and rough.

His eyes became dark and he allowed his mind to wander at the first rough hand to grab his jacket and rip it away. Soon his clothes were gone, and only a muffled sound of pain came from him. He could feel it all, but he did not cry out. He no longer had any tears.

The host club was back in the room, and the hosts were trying to think of ways to help Haru. Though when he had seen the article he'd only smiled at them.

''Nah, I guess this means everyone knows now. But that's okay. I didn't really mean to make it a big secret.'' And he'd shrugged and left.

Now he'd been gone for over two hours, and the hosts were getting worried! What if someone tried to hurt him?

Kyoya was thinking of darker things he would do to the newspaper club. He was thinking, when a student ran into the room. It was Renge, and she looked freaked out.

''I saw Haru being forced into a dark room by some men!'' She yelled as soon as she saw them.

It only took an instant for the information to sink in. And then they were asking questions. When they found out the room, they all ran out. They had to get Haru!

They found the room, and they went in. it was dark, but they could still see. There was a great deal of blood on the marble floor, and a ripped uniform could also be seen. But it was the still form lying in a corner of the room that made them all pale.

They walked toward what they knew was Haru. What they saw had Hani and Haruhi crying, the twins trembling, Mori pale and wide-eyed, and Tamaki and Kyoya stunned.

Haru was completely naked, so they could see the intricate maze of old scars. But now there were new ones that were all over his back and shoulders! But that wasn't the worst! The worst was that he had obviously been brutally raped. There was no way they could not see. Blood came profusely from his lower body, and that was where the worst wounds were coming from.

The worst thing though, was that no one had heard screams and they couldn't see tears. Haru hadn't done anything, he hadn't screamed for help, and he hadn't cried when they'd hurt him so much!

Tamaki took off his coat and put it over the sleeping Haru. He started walking at a brisk pace. He needed to get to the nurse.

The other hosts ran ahead of them, to make sure no one was in the halls. No one else needed to see Haru.

Kyoya walked with Tamaki, looking at the hurt boy, and making a call. Their family's best doctor would arrive shortly. As he looked at him, it occurred to him how small Haru really was. And how young and fragile he appeared. How had he never realized? No why hadn't he realized? Because Haru had always seemed so large, so much bigger than all of them. He could see through their ploys and games and told them when they were doing something wrong. Haru had become like their keeper, while at the same time he needed to be kept. Because he had never cared about his own health or safety. If they had left him, he would have just sat and never taken care of himself. They'd watched him.

But now, perhaps they should have watched more closely. Much more closely.

Haru was awake, and refusing to let the doctor look at him. He kept talking about having a friend who could help him. Finally, Kyoya asked him where his friend was. Haru gave an address.

''Tell him who I am or he won't come.'' Haru said shakily, his body shaking with every word. As soon as the words left him, he fell unconscious.

Kyoya called some of his people, and in less than thirty minutes, a man was brought into the room. He was tall with dark hair and eyes. He was handsome, and had a cigarette in his mouth. He walked over to them and looked mad, until he saw Haru.

He dropped his cigarette and immediately started working. ''Damn, I thought he'd finally left the trade. What the hell happened to him?'' he asked, working quickly, putting strange salve on the open wounds.

Kyoya explained. ''Who are you? He wouldn't accept help from anyone else.'' He said, motioning to the doctor.

The man laughed. ''My name is Black and of course he wouldn't. Haru doesn't trust doctors, and after what doctors did to him and his sister, I don't blame him. Hell, it took two months before he trusted me enough to let me check out his wounds. And another month before he actually came to me when he had a bad night.'' He said, standing up and throwing the bloodied jacket away.

The nurse and the doctor had been sent away. ''Maybe you should leave.'' Black said. The twins opened their mouths to disagree, but Black stopped them. ''I'm not saying anything, but Haru actually seems to like you. And no matter the fact that he doesn't seem to care about himself at all, I don't think he'd want his friends to see him so messed-up. And I don't think you wanna see me stitch his wounds up either.'' He said logically.

In the end the hosts agreed, and they left the room. But as soon as Black said so, they rushed back inside. Haru now looked better. He had bandages and though he was still pale, he had more color. Black was about to speak, when the door was thrown open, and five handsome men ran in.

Two were red haired twins with dark eyes. One was a blond with icy blue eyes, and the two adults were a shaggy looking man with blue eyes and dark hair, and a neat man with dark eyes and hair.

As soon as the blue eyed man saw Haru, he paled and ran to him.

''Harry!'' he cried, falling to his knees beside the bed. He had tears in his eyes.

Haru took a shuddering breath, and opened glazed eyes. He looked at the man.

''Sirius? Hi Sirius, are you a dream, like the ones with Mary in them?'' he asked softly.

Sirius shook his head no. ''No Harry, I'm not a dream, I'm really here. And so are Remus and Fred and George and Draco!'' he said, smiling shakily.

Haru smiled softly. ''Oh, that's good. I'm glad.'' He said, closing his eyes again.

There was a silence. Black broke it. ''Okay, everyone out of this room. Haru needs sleep, and I think we all have to talk.''

He was right, and soon they were all standing outside of the office. The hosts introduced themselves; they already knew who the others were.

''Why did you call him Harry?'' Kyoya asked first.

It was the blond who answered since Remus was trying to console a crying Sirius.

''His name is Harry Potter, but I can see why he changed his name after everything.'' He said darkly.

''What do you mean? People keep referring to his past. What happened?'' Hani was frustrated. He'd just found his friend hurt and broken. He wanted answers!

The twins spoke. ''Well, where we come from, there was a war that lasted for a while.'' One said.

''And Harry was the one who fit the requirements to end it.'' The other ended.

''So they took him and told him how he was the last hope. But Harry wasn't stupid, and he knew they were just using him. But they were teaching him, so he stayed in the school for three years.''

''But it was during his fourth year that everything went bad. He found out about how some people he considered friends were only using him, and about how a girl that he thought of as a sister was trying to get his money.''

''Money, what do you mean?'' Tamaki asked.

One of the twins looked at him. ''Well, Harry is one of the richest people in the world, probably number one with all the titles and old family money he has. And that was what our sister wanted.''

''But Harry was always gay and made no secret of it. So she planned to drug him into loving her and then taking all his money.'' Said the other twin.

''But Harry found out about it, and then, he found out about his sister.'' The one speaking was sad and looked down.

''Mary was just like him, only older and taller.'' Sirius said, walking to them. ''She looked just like him, only with his dad's eyes and mom's hair.'' He said with a smile. ''The man who had been fighting against the madman had been keeping her locked away from the moment Harry turned eleven. That bastard never told him that he had a sister. Even making him live with worthless relatives who beat and starved him.'' he said angrily.

Remus sighed. ''Harry freed Mary and the two of them tried to run away. But that was when Voldemort caught them.'' he had a dark and haunted look in his eyes. ''He had them for months, and that was enough. By the time we found where he was, his entire manor had been destroyed and every one of his people had been killed. Then we found Mary. She had scars all over her body and had obviously been tortured and raped countless times.'' He shuddered and closed his eyes as he remembered. ''She had obviously been dead for over a month, but we hadn't found Harry until we left the manor, with Mary with us.'' He looked at them.

Draco finished. ''He was watching us from near some trees. He was covered in so much blood, and his eyes were just dead.'' He whispered in anguish. ''He told us that he'd been alone after they'd killed Mary. And he'd told us that he'd finally snapped when one of them kicked her dead body. He told us, then he'd said to take care of Mary before running away.'' He said softly.

''We thought he might be dead. But he's alive.'' The twins said together.

''Thank God he's alive.'' Sirius whispered in relief.

The hosts looked at each other. They all nodded. Kyoya looked back at the five people. ''So, Haru is actually Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world?'' he asked simply.

The five were shocked for a while, but they soon had everything cleared up. The entire host club knew magic, though Haruhi was very weak. They hadn't known who Haru was though, not until now.

''So, we're all wizards, but what about you Black?'' Remus asked the man.

Black looked at him and grinned around his cigar. ''My name is Black, and I guess I can tell you a little bit. I can become any animal I want.'' He said with a laugh. ''And that's all you're going to get.''

''Will Haru be okay?'' Haruhi asked him.

He looked at her and sighed. ''Yeah, he'll be okay.'' He looked down. ''But how much hell does that kid have to take till it's enough? And how much more can he take before he breaks?'' the soft words made everyone shudder. That really was the question. How much more could Haru take before finally breaking?

They had transferred Haru to a hidden house only seen with magic. The house belonged to Haru, and it was even more beautiful than Ouran, with a greater garden. And the house elves made sure that Haru was given a comfortable bed.

The large group sat in the living room, talking and trying to keep their minds away from what would happen if Haru didn't get better.

Black came back from checking on Haru and sighed. He looked at them gravely. ''Okay, I'm not gonna lie to any of you.'' He breathed out smoke. ''Haru is in hell, his insides are a mess from long years of abuse. He shouldn't be able to even speak from the trauma he's been through. And what he told me about his sister makes me think that he should already be a vegetable.''

''Wait, did he tell you what they did to him?'' Remus asked with wide eyes.

Black sighed. ''Yeah, after finding out what I am, he told me. And what I learned gave me nightmares for days.'' He said darkly. ''Anyway, his magic is healing him, and what it's doing to him is the weirdest thing I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of stuff.'' He said, sitting down.

''What is it doing to him?'' Kyoya asked softly.

Black leaned back. ''It's making him a butterfly.''

No one spoke for a minute. ''W…what?'' the twins finally asked.

Black sighed. ''His magic is making him into a butterfly. Like a cocoon. He's being changed from the inside, and the body we see now is just a shell. He's changing, and when he's done, he'll come out brand new, and more powerful than anything should be.'' He said looking at them. ''And when he wakes up, he may not remember any of us.''

There was a silence after his words. A silence that no one knew how to break. Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn't the one who broke it. There was a loud clap, a sound that came from apparating! And it was coming from Haru's room!

They all got up and ran to the room! They saw three men wearing black robes with Haru in their arms! That was all they saw, before they disappeared with Haru!

''Haru!'' they yelled frantically, fear in their voices.

They had lost Haru! They had let the wizards take their beloved Haru!

No one saw the red eyes of Black. They couldn't see the rage in his eyes, or the black smoke that came from his mouth. They could not see, but if they had, then they would have been afraid, and they would have realized that Black was not human at all.

Haru was in Hogwarts again, when he'd tried for so long to get away. He was in a secret room, a room known only by the Order of the Phoenix.

He was lying on a bed in the center of the room, surrounded by strange runes and signs of magic. He knew what they were for, they were bindings, to take his power away and bind him to them. Because of what he'd done to them. He'd taken their power, so much of their power. And they wanted it back, no matter what it took. They were so stupid; they didn't even realize that the power was not his to give. And only one other could make him do anything. Only Black could make him do something he didn't want.

Though even he could tell that he was changing. He could feel it, like another skin was growing under his old skin. The thought made him smile. He was a little tired after everything that had had happened. He could not escape on his own, so he just let his body rest, preparing for the time for him to wake up again. Looking at the world with completely new eyes.


End file.
